srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Giants of Gallowtop
Requirements You must have spoken to Thymbrak in the common room of the Goblinclaw Inn after obtaining the first two Dreadstones, and agreed to meet him again after finding the third one. In the Adventure Finder window, you will see this adventure available in Southfoot. This is also the 3rd adventure in the Dreadstone series. Difficulty It is recommended to have a very high MR and SP for this quest (the toughest battle is 9+ at MR 215). Although the most difficult required fight is 9+ at MR 85, you will have a tougher time trying to access the best experience rewards. With luck and and certain combat items, it is still possible to defeat all 3 giants. Tips * Take the south side of the hill to the summit for a chance to pick up the Leering Skull Amulet * If you have a high enough MR and SP, approach the giants for a greater reward. ** Save the bear with Fortification (60+) for 16 XP, then run away and fail the check to fight the three giants. This can be very hard to do if you are skilled in Woodsmanship. OR ** Do nothing to protect the bear - you lose the 16 Fortification XP, but you don't have to bother with any checks - you directly fight the giants. ** Either way you will fight each one individually for the largest experience reward. Having 3 Blessings of Protection, the , the Finger Of Dread, or the Wanderer's Bell help immensely on this quest. * The second best choice, if you do not wish to fight the giants, is to approach the giants and try to heal the bear for 128 experience to Restoration. Be sure to abandon the adventure until you succeed the roll. Walkthrough In your trek through Southfoot to the village of Wildbriar, you will meet the elder, Anbrigar, who will tell you that 3 giants were sighted around Gallowtop Hill, and that hasty young adventurer, Randlyr, went up that way a few days ago and never returned. The border rangers have also yet to arrive. When you offer to search the hill for the giants, he grants you his permission and gives you 500 gold. At the hill You have the choice to take the North Side to the summit, or the South side. Successfully using Woodsmanship (20+) gives you 4 XP to Woodsmanship. North Side You discover Randlyr's remains and promptly arrive at the summit. (Nothing happens) South Side You will encounter a crumbling structure. If you enter it: * You will encounter ** If you flee from the slime nothing happens. ** If you fight and defeat the slime, you will find: Leering Skull Amulet At the summit You will meet a man called Dreymuk who is fascinated by the magical stone in a backpack that was taken by the giants. You also learn from him that Randlyn met his fate when he was mauled by a massive bear in the company of the three giants. You are then given the choice to approach the giants or launch a surprise attack on them. Approach the giants * If you use Divination (30+): 4 XP to Divination * You can then attempt to prevent Dreymuk from shooting the bear, or do nothing. * To save the bear: Use Elementalism (50+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Fortification (60+)/Archery (50+) **8 XP to Elementalism/Telekinesis/Archery, or 16 XP to Fortification **If you "Call out to Dreymuk to lower his bow": Need 100+ to succeed, with bonuses from: Diplomacy (x0.25), Mind, Spirit (x0.5) and Luck (x0.5). If you fail the bear dies, as if you did nothing ***If you save the bear you have a choice: **** Remain where you are - Brizarib thanks you for saving the bear and you learn why the giants are there in the first place. You can: ***** Attempt to heal Chanarek - You need 100+ to succeed, and you only bonus is Restoration x 0.5. 128 XP to Restoration if you succeed. If you fail they thank you for your efforts. Either way they leave afterwards - see below ***** Bid the three giants farewell (or after attempting to heal the bear) - before leaving the giants drop a worn leather sack **** Flee immediately: ***** The giants assume you were working together with Dreymuk and chase after you. You must first pass a check: bonuses from Woodsmanship (x0.25), Agility, Body and Spirit (x0.5). You need 100+ to succeed. If you fail you have to fight the three giants - see "Do nothing to prevent it..." ****** If you pass the check you try to hide, and you must pass a new check: bonuses from Woodsmanship (x0.25), Thievery (x0.25) and Luck. If you succeed the giants fail to find you and leave. Once they are gone you find a leather sack. If you fail - unknown, but you probably have to fight them - see "Do nothing to prevent it... * Do nothing to prevent it... ** You will fight all 3 Giants, one right after another. *** *** *** *** 3,072 XP to General for defeating all 3 giants * After healing the bear, or defeating the giants, or successfully hiding from them, you will receive: ** Dreadstone ** 128 XP to General * There will be a stat check to see if you can resist rage: (Bonus: Spirit + Mind x 0.5). 100+ to succeed. ** You fight either way, but if you failed the check, you are forced to kill him. Launch a surprise attack on the giants * Against the approaching giant: ** 24 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+) or 8 XP to Archery (50+) if successfully used to wound the giant. Then: *** Fight a *** Remain where you are - Dreymuk kills the giant with an arrow. You gain nothing, then Dreymuk will fire an arrow at you. (See next) ** Stand your ground: Fight a * Dreymuk will fire an arrow at you: ** 8 XP to Fortification (50+) or 16 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if used successfully against the arrow ** Attempt to Dodge Dreymuk's Arrow: Stat Check (Bonus: Agility + Luck x 0.5). Need 50+ to succeed. * Fight . After you win you get: ** Dreadstone ** 128 XP to general Rewards * 500 Gold At the hill: * 4 XP to Woodsmanship if used. If you fought and defeated the Massive Grey Slime: * 33+ combat XP * Leering Skull Amulet. If you approached the giants: * 4 XP to Divination when used on the giants. * 16 XP to Fortification or 8 XP to Elementalism/Telekinesis/Archery if used to save the bear. * 128 XP to Restoration if you manage to heal the bear. * If you fought all 3 giants: ** 284 Combat XP for defeating Brizarib ** 272 Combat XP for defeating Shogstok ** 288 Combat XP for defeating Morfrell ** 3072 XP to General If you surprise-attacked the giants: * 8 XP to Archery or 24 XP to Telekinesis/Elementalism if used. * 8 XP to Fortification/16 XP to Telekinesis/Elementalism if used to avoid Dreymuk's arrow For Defeating Dreymuk: * 9+ Combat XP Regardless of which path you take: * 128 XP to General + Dreadstone Completing the Quest: * 1,024 XP to General + 128 XP to All Skills & Powers Category:Item Quests Category:Quests for Gold